Happy Birthday
by AmylovesDanny
Summary: Lindsay has been called to work on her birthday but Stella has other ideas. eventual DL. oneshot. dnt own anything blach blah blah
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Earlier

She had been on call for a double shift and just as the clock struck midnight, her phone started beeping. At first she thought it was Stella wishing her a happy birthday – Stella was the only one who knew when her birthday was – but it wasn't, it was Mac.

"What" Lindsay grumbled into the phone.

"Sorry to wake you Lindsay but we need you to come in. I know you don't want to be here, none of us do, but everyone is conveniently sick today"

"What do you expect? It's Christmas Eve, now Christmas day; people want to spend it with their families"

"Yeah I know. Anyway, are you coming in or shall I call someone else?"

"I'll come in. Who else is there?"

"Me, Stella and Flack"

"That's it?"

"There's some other CSI's but none from our group"

"Ok, I'll be there in half hour"

"Thank you Lindsay"

* * *

Lindsay strode up the stairs to the 35th floor, humming Christmas songs and happy birthday into one melody. She walked out of the door and straight into the lab. She didn't bother going to dump her things in the locker room since she had everything she needed in her pockets and the only thing she would be dropping of was her coat. For now, she kept that on.

Mac was already in the lab when she entered the room.

"Ok, what do I have to do?"

"Analyse those fibres there please," He pointed to a box of evidence consisting solely of fibres.

"Alright" she picked up the box and preceded to a microscope "What am I looking for?"

"Anything that matches the control sample. Murder in a cotton factory, would you believe"

Lindsay smiled "Sounds fun"

"Define fun" Mac replied sarcastically "I have to go see Flack. Be back as soon as. You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good for now thanks"

"Ok"

* * *

Lindsay had been bent over the microscope for about an hour when she decided to take a break. She put the evidence back into a box, making sure to mark which ones she had already processed, and tidied her work area. She hung up her lab coat and walked towards the elevator.

She stepped out of the elevator and was nearly knocked over by Stella. Instinctively, Stella grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders to stop her from falling.

"Sorry kiddo"

"Hey Stelle, its Ok"

"Good, now come with me"

Stella took Lindsay's hands and dragged her back into the elevator

"Where are we going? I've just come from the lab"

"Locker room"

"Why?"

"You didn't think I'd forgotten your birthday did you?"

Lindsay beamed a smile "You remembered"

"Of course. It has been so hard trying to make sure I caught you today"

"Well you have me now"

Stella raised her eyebrows and glanced at the floor dial. She was shocked to find that she had reached 35th floor so quickly. Again, she grabbed Lindsay's hand and spun her out of the lift.

"Jeez Stelle. Why are you this excited? Yours isn't until 3 months"

"Yes I know, but this is going to be special"

Lindsay looked puzzled.

"Nothing to worry about. Just get your self into the locker room, pronto" She shooed Lindsay into the break room and shut the door. Stella spun on her heel to open her locker and pulled out a Macys bag and handed it to Lindsay.

"Sorry its not wrapped up, and sorry there's no card"

"Thanks Stella"

Lindsay took the bag and sat down on the bench. She carefully opened the bag and reached in to find a piece of satin fabric. Her fingers gently gripped two ends of the fabric and she pulled out a dress. She was holding onto the sleeves as the soft fabric unfolded when she pulled it from the bag. Lindsay admired the dress and tears came to her eyes. She laid the silver satin on the workbench and looked at it once more.

"Thank you so much" She hugged Stella "It's beautiful"

"No problem Linds. I only have one request"

"Anything"

"You wear it when you leave tonight"

"Sure, why?"

"You'll see" She picked up the dress "Now come on, get it on" she held the dress in her arms and gave it to Lindsay.

"I'm not going yet though"

"You are now. I just told Mac to find someone else because something came up"

"Why?"

"Will you quit asking and just trust me on this. Now, please, go put the dress on while I get the other part of your present"

Lindsay walked into a dark corner of the room and changed from her scruffy jeans and t-shirt into the beautiful silver dress. Stella gasped when Lindsay stepped back into the light in the dress. The pleated sweetheart bodice maximized her assets perfectly, the full skirt stopped just below her knee but didn't stop enhancing her sex appeal and the beautiful bow below her chest was the perfect final touch.

"Lindsay, you look so beautiful" Stella now had a tear in her eye.

Stella was holding a small pendant with the letter L engraved in diamonds and a little tiara. She walked behind Lindsay and fastened the necklace.

"Stella?"

"Yeah?"

"Why have you gone to all this trouble?"

"You'll see later. I promise"

"Ok"

Stella placed the tiara on top of Lindsay's curls.

"You look like a princess"

Lindsay was smiling like a schoolgirl who was the prettiest girl at the prom "Thanks"

Stella looked down at Lindsay's bare feet and sighed. She took a small shoebox from the bottom of her locker and placed the small heels on the floor. Lindsay graciously stepped into the silver stilettos. The rhinestones glittered with her diamond necklace and the diamonds on her tiara. Finally, Stella wrapped a shawl around Lindsay's shoulders.

"Perfect" she exclaimed "Now, follow me, I have another surprise"

Stella led Lindsay out of the room.

* * *

"Miss Monroe?" A familiar New York accent asked.

Lindsay turned to look at Danny, who was also dressed up. He was stood in a gorgeous suit, holding out a silver rose. She took the rose and thanked him before taking his hand. Danny looked over at Stella and mouthed Thank You. Stella nodded and walked towards the window. She could see Danny leading Lindsay to a horse drawn carriage.

"Danny? Is this for me?"

"Yep. I thought you'd want something special on your birthday"

Lindsay stood – gob smacked – looking at the gallant white horses and the carriage.

"I love you Lindsay" he kissed her cheek and led her into the carriage where they gently left reality and entered a world where no one existed but them.

Lindsay got her prince charming, and was finally living her own fairytale.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny and Lindsay were sat in the carriage. There was a comfortable silence between them, which neither of them wanted to break. When the horses started to enter central park, Lindsay smiled. She loved central park in the snow; she'd only seen it before in pictures and on TV, never been there herself. This experience was becoming more surreal by the moment. Only a few hours earlier she was wishing for her prince charming to collect her and whisk her away on her birthday. Now she has that. The carriage was drawing closer to the Christmas tree, which lit up the park, Lindsay's eyes widened at the amazing sight. Danny was smiling too. For a while now, he had wanted to do something incredibly nice for Lindsay. When he found out it was her birthday, he took the opportunity. He sighed contently. Lindsay was bought out of her daydream when Danny sighed. Still, no one spoke. Lindsay moved her hand to Danny's and their fingers entwined. It was the smallest gesture but, to both of them, it meant the world. Lindsay rested her head on Danny's shoulder and looked up at him.

"Thank you Danny. This is perfect"

"You deserve it Montana"

There was another moment of perfect silence.

"You liked the other part of my present then?"

"What other part?"

"The tiara, the shoes and the dress"

"These are from you?"

"Yeah. Who did you think they were from?"

"Stella"

"She bought you the necklace, I got the rest"

Lindsay kissed Danny softly on the lips.

"Its perfect Danny. This whole birthday is perfect. How did you know I'd be at work though?"

"I called Mac and asked if he could bring you in and give you a boring job. I know how much you hate analysing fibres and you always take a break, after an hour of so, to come outside. Stella knew you'd be coming out of the lift, she did the rest"

"You planned the whole thing?"

"Yeah. You mentioned the other day about someone having a fairytale birthday. It was a hint. You didn't know that I knew when your birthday was. When I knew you wanted a fairytale birthday I went straight to Macys and picked out the dress and shoes you so badly wanted the other day when we were there at a scene"

"And the tiara?"

"That was my idea. Every princess needs one"

"Well thank you, for everything"

"It was my pleasure"

The carriage stopped in front of a bandstand. Danny held out his hand.

"Come on" he urged.

Lindsay took his hand

"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise"

He led her to the bandstand and sat her down.

"Lindsay, you remember that case a while back where I told you I might ask you to marry me?"

"Yes"

"Since then, I haven't stopped thinking about you. You are always on my mind and I cant live without you" Danny got down on one knee and pulled a small black box from his pocket "Lindsay Monroe, will you marry me?"

Lindsay was in shock. She couldn't speak for a few seconds, which made Danny nervous.

"Yes Danny, Of course I'll marry you"

He took the ring and slid it onto Lindsay's finger.

"Merry Christmas Monroe"

"Merry Christmas Messer"


End file.
